I Lost Myself
by StarrySea
Summary: A three-shot about Percy and Jason's disappearances from their POVs and from Reyna's.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the doorstep of cabin six hand-in-hand with Annabeth.

"Good night."

"Night, Seaweed Brain."

We kissed and my heart started beating faster. I love my Wise Girl.

She squeezed my hand and I walked away from the porch.

"See you in the morning!" I called waving over my shoulder as she entered the cabin.

I made it to cabin three and crashed on my bunk in my clothes. Training today had worn me out. I hadn't used a sword since August.

I was extremely happy though, I'd seen Annabeth off and on throughout first semester, mostly in Iris messages though. Being at camp with her made me feel so much better. At ease, that's what it was. Like I could finally breathe, after holding my breath for a long time.

I hoped I wouldn't have any demigod dreams to ruin my start to winter break.

Dreamless. Dreamless sleep.

And nothing.

No sensation.

No thoughts.

Pins and needles. Pricks. Soft touches. Wind.

Time does not exist. Nothing does.

Flashes of vague things cross my mind.

People, I think I know them. Maybe I should.

Places, maybe I've been there.

I don't know how long it's been.

I think I'm waking up.

Light, there is light coming.

I jerk awake.

I'm alone in a burned out mansion.

I look down, I'm wearing an orange t-shirt khaki shorts a necklace with clay beads with strange painted designs hangs on a leather cord around my neck. I reach into my pocket and pull out a ballpoint pen. I uncap it instinctively, it grows into a glowing bronze sword, perfectly balanced. Etched along the guard the guard is a Greek word: Anakusmos.

"Riptide." I say aloud.

How do I know that?

Suddenly some thing crosses my mind.

"Annabeth." I say hoarsely. My voice is scratchy.

I don't know who Annabeth is. I know her name. She's on the verge of my knowing, her face, her voice.

What does she look like?

Where am I? I've never been here before. I think…

How did I get here? I was just at… wait. Where was I?

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm from…

I try to think but nothing happens, because nothing is there but questions.

I wince. I don't know. My brain isn't working.

I start to shiver. It must be early spring...

A growl comes from the darkness to my right. Wolves.

"Put the sword away half-blood. It won't help you here."

A large she-wolf steps from the shadows, and my heart stops.

She called me a half-blood.

So that's what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: ok so this one is about Jason. Please review! **

**Enjoy:**

Needless to say the war games had been interesting. The fifth cohort had crashed and burned. Again. The first and second held out but no one took the fort. After half an hour of refereeing from the walls of the fort—which was basically watching my friends throw themselves at a wall and get pelted with arrows and water cannon attacks-I had gone down to the entry way to play Mythomagic with the centurions. After an hour of that, the attackers had all been injured, by their fellow soldiers or the - archers and spearmen on the wall, and the games ended.

It wasn't unusual for no one to get the banners; the fifth cohort certainly never got them.

Everyone was dismissed to the barracks Reyna and I went down to our houses at the principia. The sun had already sunk into twilight, and there was a chill in the October air.

I laid my armour on the floor, put my purple cloak and medals on a table and went to bed. Not bothering to clean up anything. The scrolls, weapons and clothes in disarray could wait.

I fell asleep quicker than usual; being praetor, something is bound to keep me awake at least for a little while. I stared at the pale moonbeams on the floor and drifted away.

I'm falling. I'm in freefall to nowhere, and I don't remember dropping.

There is nothing but my thoughtless mind in the dark abyss of the present. My arm is burning and I don't know why.

Just a feeling. A sensation. No true flame.

I feel like a prisoner, but I'm too weak, worn out tired. I can't fight. I slip into a timeless haze.

A whisper, a voice in my mind, a notion: _Wake._

My eyes fly open, I'm sitting on the leathery cracked seat of a school bus and someone is holding my hand. She's beautiful but I don't know her.

I rub my tired eyes. _Think. _But I still don't remember her, and I don't know why I'm here.

There must have been something before this. _Think._ But I can't summon it from my absent mind.

I look out the window, I have to remember something.

Anything. Anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

An empty praetor chair.

Argentum growls nervously as I put my head in my hands.

Octavian.

Octavian is to replace Jason Grace. _My _Jason.

Because he's _gone._

I haven't cried since I had to leave Circe's island, and I don't intend on crying now.

I won't deny we were mere partners in leadership; the boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. But I had hoped… I had once hoped that one day…

I shake my head as if to rid my mind of the thoughts.

I mean to save this camp, from the monsters, from Octavian's prophecy.

And may the gods forbid, from Octavian himself.

_Why did you leave Jason?_

Suddenly it's fall again we're heading down for the senate meeting_…_

_Irritation._

_He slept all the way through breakfast, by Jupiter! I try to keep from tripping over my toga as I run to rouse him in the principia. _

_I knock urgently on his door._

_Jason isn't coming. I yell and twist the old knob so hard it breaks free and the door swings open. _

_I stand there. In the dark doorway of the empty house. My mind is insisting that it's not true._

_He isn't… Jason is not_

Gone.

Less than one month now, until the Feast of Fortuna when we must chose a new praetor.

Maybe the gods will send us someone.

Another saving Grace.


End file.
